


Safe Haven

by artemiscrowley67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- Retired Hunter!Dean, Angels as Slaves, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mosse and Squirrel, Sabriel - Freeform, Tourture, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiscrowley67/pseuds/artemiscrowley67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?" I called out, freezing when a soft whimper was my response. It's human, no animal could have broken the lock like that. Or maybe a monster. Demon perhaps. . .? I thought as I aimed the light at the far corner. </p><p>Brilliant, sparkling black feathers bounced the light back at me, curled together, obviously hiding the figure behind it. Another whimper came from the pile of shaking feathers as I realized I was looking at an angel, and that blood was matted in those iridescent feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

Castiel's POV:

Pounding footsteps and hoarse shouting was all that I heard as I stumbled through the dense forest, wings trailing across the undergrowth. "Don't let him get away!"

I nearly slid down a ridge before I saw it, turning to run as best I could in another direction. The men behind me were getting steadily closer, and I was beginning to regret this escape attempt.

A steady beat of noise was booming ahead of me, and I headed straight for it. It was foolish for me to go anywhere near other humans, or somewhere another person may find me, and Azazel's men would never search for me there. I continued to follow the steadily increasing noise, the voices behind me fading slightly, moonlight illuminating my path.

Human music seemed to be coming from the same source as a soft light, and I glanced around the yard, looking for somewhere big enough for me and my mangled wings. I found a shed closer to the house, breaking the latch, and leaning against the frame as I stumbled in, curling up in the far corner.

Now wait for morning.

******************************************************************

Dean's POV:

"Rising up to the challenge of our rivals

And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

He's watching us all with

The eye, of the tiger."

I shut off the radio, wiping the oil on my hands onto an old rag, tucking it into my pocket as I flicked off the garage lights. I hummed softly under my breath, thumbing on my old flashlight, thumping it on my palm when it only flickered at first.

I headed for the house, not even really needing the light with the moon shinning full down on me. It was safer to carry one, especially being as far from town as I was. Wolves- both the natural and supernatural type- would be out tonight, and I wasn't taking my chances.

I idly swept over the shed, checking that I had locked it earlier. Warning bells sounded in my head as the light caught the lock, dangling from it's place in the door. I strode closer, inspecting the broken wood and iron. Blood- bright, sticky,glittering, wet, fresh, blood- dripped from the handle, more having been swiped on the frame.

I stepped into the small shed, my light traveling over the sparsely furnished room. I would sometimes come out here to enjoy the quiet, having set up a nice room in there, especially when Bobby and Sam became truly irritating.

"Hello?" I called out, freezing when a soft whimper was my response. It's human, no animal could have broken the lock like that. Or maybe a monster. Demon perhaps. . .? I thought as I aimed the light at the far corner.

Brilliant, sparkling black feathers bounced the light back at me, curled together, obviously hiding the figure behind it. Another whimper came from the pile of shaking feathers as I realized I was looking at an angel, and that blood was matted in those iridescent feathers.

"Well, there goes my quiet night." I muttered, pulling out my phone to text Sammy, unwilling to run into the house. Think I just found an escaped angel in the shed. They're bleeding, you should get Bobby out here and help me get them inside. - Dean I typed quickly, pocketing my phone again before cautiously approaching the trembling angel.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you. Can you move your wings so I can see your face?" I asked gently, pulling a cord to turn on the overhead light. The angel flinched at the sudden brightness, pained whines following soon after.

"Please . . ." A deep, masculine, terrified, voice whimpered, and I crouched down a few feet away from the wings. I cocked my head, brow furrowing. "Please what? What do you need?" I asked, trying not to startle the already frightened creature.

"Please don't make me go back!" The wings unfolded, revealing a man with a tear- stricken face, blue eyes pleading as much as his voice. "Just kill me!"

I held back my own tears at his words, my eyes traveling slowly over his exposed chest. Cuts, bruises, burns, you name it, littered his chest, many looking infected. A rough, leather collar was wrapped around his neck, warding symbols carved into it. Dark bags and bruises alike were settled under his eyes, his hair slick with what I hoped was only blood. Nausea built up in my stomach, and I jumped when the door flew open.

"Dean! I just heard an add on the radio about an escaped angel. They said he's dangerous and to call the police if you found him!" Sam called as he stormed into the room, freezing as he caught sight of the broken figure in the corner. I stood, striding angrily over to him as Bobby slipped in as well.

"Does he look dangerous to you?! Cause he looks like he's been through shit to me!" I snarled, and Sam looked at me with shock in his eyes. A sudden bought of protective instincts flooded me for an angel who's name I didn't even know.

"Boy, calm down! 'Yer brother was just worried for 'yer sorry ass." Bobby chastised me, and I glanced back at the angel, who had begun sobbing harder. I sighed, looking back to Sam. "Sorry man, just overwhelmed is all . . ." I muttered, turning back to crouch before the angel again.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not mad, and I wasn't mad at you. I'm Dean, and that giant idiot is my brother Sammy. Bobby is the scruffy one. What's your name?" I coaxed, sitting down, readying myself for a long while on the floor.

The angel hesitated, choking back more sobs. After looking briefly behind me, probably looking for a threat, he looked down at the ground by my feet. "C-Castiel sir." He managed, curling his knees up to his chest, protectively wrapping his arms around them.

"Alright Cas, here's the deal. None of us are here to hurt you, or 'take you back'. We just want to help. You're hurt, obviously exhausted, and terrified as hell. If you come inside the house with me, I'll let Sammy patch you up, get you something to eat and drink, a place to sleep, and we'll see what we're gonna do after that in the morning. Sound good to you?" I asked, eyebrows raised in question.

Castiel continued to stare at the floor, his sobs slowly subsiding. He looked up at me, his eyes searching mine for any sign of lies. I kept my gaze open and honest, willing to give him whatever he needed to be calm right now. He eventually let out a shuddering breath, nodding slowly.

I smiled, rising onto my knees and holding out both hands, palms up, to help him to his feet. He eyed them warily, fear and hope warring in his eyes. The other two were being uncharacteristically silent, and I resisted the temptation to look behind me.

Slowly, with shaking hands, Castiel took my offering, clinging tightly to me. I coaxed him up with gentle pulls and softly spoken encouragements, until I had the angel tucked close to my chest, his wings wrapping around me, hands clutched tightly to my shirt.

"Okay bud, I 'm not letting go, I promise. Let's head inside." I lead him slowly out of the shed, out into the cold winter air. He would have froze to death in the shed. If he didn't bled to death first. I didn't look back to see if Bobby and Sam were following, sure that they would, ushering Castiel into the warmer house.

I sighed in relief as we entered, heading into the living room. I glanced between the couch and stares, wanting Castiel to sleep on a real bed, but doubting he could make it.

"I can do it." A soft voice murmured in my ear, and I looked down at the angel clinging to me. He was looking at the stares, a cold sort of determination in his eyes. I shifted him impossibly closer to me, nodding and heading for the fifteen steps.

Half way up, Castiel started panting loudly, and I paused, mind made up quickly. I tightened my hold around his waist, my free arm swooping to scoop up his legs at the knee. He yelped, arms coming up to wrap tightly round my neck.

"Geez man, you're a heavy fucker." I muttered, rushing up the steps and into my room. I slowed my movements to let him softly land on the old mattress, having to pry his arms off of my neck and shoulders. He whimpered in fear as I stood, reaching out for me. "Please! Don't leave me!" He begged, tears fogging up his eyes again.

I sat beside him on the bed, taking one of his outstretched hands in mine, letting him hold tightly to me. "Okay. Okay, I'm here." I promised, waiting for Sammy.

Sam and Bobby came in a minute later, and I could tell they had been taking about me behind my back. Again. Assholes. They're lucky they're family assholes.

"Bobby, can you go whip up something for Cas here to eat? And get him some water?" I asked, and Bobby nodded. "Sure thing boy. Be back in a sec'."

Sam began to move around, pulling out various medical supplies for Cas. Cas began to fidget, jerking away when Sam held up a needle. "NO!" he shouted, curling closer to me, whimpering in fear.

"Hey, sh, it's just pain killers. Nothing bad or that will make you drowsy. Right Sammy?" I asked, and Sam agreed. He set down the syringe, instead reaching for a wet rag. "I can clean and patch you up without it, but it will hurt more." He explained, voice kept matter- of- fact and doctor- like.

"Without." Cas muttered, sitting up and curling close to me again.

***

It was all over rather quickly, Sam not wanting to draw out his pain and discomfort. Cas was now curled up in my lap, my back against the headboard, and Bobby came in with a tray of food. There was two servings there, and I was reminded by my loud stomach that I hadn't eaten all day.

He set the tray beside me, hand resting on my shoulder. "Castiel, you don't have to eat it all, or if you do and want more, just give me a call. Dean, you better fed yourself too. Sam and I are turnin' in for the night." Bobby squeezed my shoulder before leaving my alone with Cas, who seemed content to dose on my shoulder.

"Let's get some food in that belly of yours." I said, shaking him gently to rouse him. He grunted, shaking his head. He was still filthy, but I figured I could get him to shower in the morning. I picked up on corner of a ham sandwich, ripping a small peace off and offering it to Cas. He hesitated, a few seconds passing more he took the bite in his mouth, careful to avoid my fingers with his teeth and lips.

"I don't mind you hitting my fingers a bit, just don't bite me, 'kay?" I said, and he relaxed, taking the next offered bite. I managed to sneak in some for myself as I steadily fed Cas, bites of sandwich and grapes going into the smaller man. Once he started eating, he seemed to realize how hungry he was, taking every bite I gave him.

I held up the glass of water to his lips, and he downed it all on the first go. I realized Sam had left some bottles within reach, and let Castiel drink another full one before taking some for myself.

The next bite I held up he turned his head away from, and I figured he was done. He had eaten more than I had expected, though not nearly enough to please me. He whimpered softly then, a hand holding his stomach.

"Are you feeling sick? I think you ate too much buddy." I said, picking him up again and carrying him into the bathroom. Another minute passed and he ended up vomiting, causing his tears to start up again. I held him close, and he clutched my hand tightly as he heaved.

"Shh, we'll try again in the morning. Little bits at a time. You're not used to food, so you have to get used to eating again." I murmured when his heaves were replaced by steady sobs. White- hot anger bubble just below the surface, and I wanted to rip apart the one who had hurt the angel this way.

I set us back up on the bed once he passed out, and Sam came in, sitting beside me. "He okay? I heard heaving." He asked, concern clear in his eyes. I sighed, wanting to just drink all of this away. "He barely ate anything, but it was too much for his stomach. Ended up vomiting. Gonna try to get food in him in the morning."

I picked at the edge of the collar on his neck, not seeing any kind of latch to get it off. "Don't mess with the collar Dean. You could end up hurting him. A professional has to take it off, and we'll need to forge papers for it." Sam warned, and I let my hand drift down to rest in the small of Cas' back.

"Papers." I scoffed. "Like a damn dog." Sam's eyes saddened and he nodded, reaching out to pull a blanket over us both. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it. We have a lot to do tomorrow." He left then, without any other words between us.

Cas snored softly, and I smiled, letting the noise lull me into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, a test run to get the workings down. I'm destielsamcifer on wattpad and Bornrider2 on Fanfiction.net


End file.
